1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a furniture piece that includes a base and a backrest that can be secured in an upright position or folded with respect to the base for easy and efficient shipping and/or storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional furniture pieces are typically built on a rigid frame. Relatively large boxes or packaging are required in order to ship and/or store the furniture pieces, thereby limiting the number of pieces that can be shipped to a location and/or stored at the location. There is an apparent need for a furniture piece that can be folded to make more efficient and simplify shipping and/or storing of the furniture piece.